1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus and method for ecologically, safely transferring muck and silt from waterbottoms that includes the transfer of muck and silt, using a portable, submersible, robotic power head that can transfer plants and living creatures, large and small, that live on or in the waterbottom, without damage thereto, and providing porous containers on the waterbottom for receiving the silt or muck, which also allows for a continuing supply of nutrients and food to support sea plants, crustaceans, fish, crabs, and sea animals outside of the porous containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rain and wind-driven organic and inorganic matter produced by animals and plants of all types flows down from mountains, farms, ranches, factories, streets, roads, driveways, roofs, airports, golf courses, septic tanks, horse and cattle ranches, and cemeteries and has, over the years, washed downstream into creeks, streams, rivers, lagoons, and estuaries where it finds its way to the lowest spot along the shore. Every time an aquatic creature, human swimmer, fisherman, or boat of any type, propellers or not, or tide changes, rainstorm, or wind disturbs the water even slightly, the resulting turbulence stirs up the loose muck on the bottom, clouds the water with turbidity, suspends the fines, causing this muck to be carried downstream to foul its benthos, killing millions of creatures otherwise destined for the life creation process many years ahead.
Conventional wisdom of government agencies, quasi-government regulatory agencies, and lobbying groups mandate upland disposition of dredging spoils or muck. Such an approach is like trying to pump septic tank effluent to the top of a hill and waiting for a heavy rainstorm to wash it back down. Upland disposal of muck and silt fails to secure the preservation of the living environment by ordaining the death of an entire benthos by drying and dying in the sun.
Upland disposal is more difficult to accomplish in more densely populated areas and certainly more costly, which drastically cuts down the number of dredging permit applicants to only those who can afford the additional expense. Upland disposal does not help or improve or renew waterbottoms or in any way assist or aid new growth of subaqueous animal and plant life. The present invention will better carry out protection and enhancement of subaqueous ecology while allowing silt and muck to be removed safely and ecologically transferable.
The present invention utilizes in situ containment tubes and bags made of porous synthetic fiber cloth. These tubes allow the transfer of the benthos in the muck to a different location underwater out of harm's way alongside sea plants, mangroves, or seawalls, under a dock or in the form of a subaqueous lagoon or baby fish hatchery or an artificial reef. Each environment provides nutrients and a continuing supply of plant and animal food to support the growth of other forms of life growing by feeding on the outer surface of porous containers.
The present invention also utilizes a muck and silt transfer system that does not destroy living materials in that it does not have any blades or other deleterious transfer devices that would harm the benthos. The system employs a submersible robotic power head which contains no moving parts or cutting edges or vanes to damage living creatures.